In the prior art, there are a number of folder-type arrangements which include a calculator mounted on one side of the folder and some form of a notepad mounted on the other side of the folder. Relevant patents in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,577; 4,308,588; 4,222,109; and 4,224,675. In all of these arrangements, the folder which contains the calculator and checkbook or the like, is relatively bulky.
The drawback of such prior arrangements is that they are not sufficiently compact and slim to be easily handled and carried in one's pocket. In addition to the calculator and booklet, the folder in which they are mounted provides a bulky and cumbersome additional article to be carried around by the user, which makes the overall combination undesirable as a compact pocket secretary.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pocket secretary which overcomes one or more of the drawbacks of the prior art. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved pocket secretary which is slim, lightweight, portable, compact, efficient, and easy to use, and includes a minimum of parts and elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pocket secretary which eliminates the use of a supporting folder, and integrates into one unit a calculator and an address book or a notebook, wherein the calculator acts as the front cover, and a back cover is provided to enclose the address pages or notebook pages.